


Gods and Monsters

by Sepkitoyh



Series: In search of El Dorado [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, cuddling and canoodling, emotional hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepkitoyh/pseuds/Sepkitoyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those arms had become the mold in which her calm, her safe, her home was shaped and fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

 

A wanted man and a preacher's daughter walk into a bar. Kate just hoped this wouldn't be another joke on their behalf. She didn't know how many more disappointments she could take and as they walked in through the tinted glass doors she didn't hold much hope for this lead being any more legit than the others. She made a mental note to talk to Seth later, calling it all off. They could postpone it. She could wish for a car instead, like a normal girl.

As she thought about colour and brand and what exactly 'normal' was, she took in their surroundings. This time there were less neon lights and bikers and more fancy liquor and smooth jazz.

As soon as they were through the doors Seth put his hand at her back and she noticed a frown as he must have been reminded of the machete, feeling it through the fabric of the jacket. She glanced at him and saw worry all over his face as they made their way towards the sleek, ebony bar. She took his hand from her back and held it in hers, entwining their fingers just as he had done so long ago when they had entered the Twister. As he looked down at her, a cocked brow in question, she smiled. “Don't worry.” she whispered with a wink, “my blade and I've got your back.”

Seth snorted and shook his head. “Let's just hope it won't come to that, princess.”

He exchanged a couple of words with the bartender and ordered a whiskey as they surveyed the place. Kate leaned with her back at the polished stone top, looking around, and that's when the world around her ceased to exist.

She spotted Richie at a table in the back. Italian cut, navy blue suit, with a shot of expensive liquor in his hand. He was sharing the table with some other well dressed men, conversing and laughing. Her heartbeat went from a standstill to absolutely racing as it reacted to the presence of it's self-declared master.

She put a hand on Seth's arm, getting his attention and nodded towards the VIP section. When he looked over it was as if all the colour had been drained from his face in one clean streak. His jaw hung loose and his eyes were like shattered mirrors, reflecting what was felt inside.

They just stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do next. It was strange seeing Richie after all that time, and neither of them was sure of what greeting they might get. They hadn't seen him for two months and the last time there had been a snake coming out of his mouth. Not to mention every single nightmare Kate had had since the Twister had all boiled down to Richie not being Richie any more. Although a big part of her wanted nothing more than to run up to him and fall into his arms, there was another part of her that was actually afraid.

She looked to the floor, taking a couple of deep breaths trying to bring herself back under her own control. When she turned her eyes up again they met Richie's in what felt like a storm of a thousand miniature flare guns being shot through her entire body, all at once and all in the fraction of a second.

 _Eyes find eyes._ It was something she had heard Richie say once. She knew now it must be true, and hers never wished to go searching again.

Richie looked at her as if she was his salvation and undoing in one. His eyes changed from unbelieving to enthralled to frightened as quickly and subtly as the clouds turn on a stormy day. The men sharing Richie's table had noticed his distraction and Seth put a hand at Kate's back, moving her forward. There was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer.

As they walked up to the table the strangers tensed and Kate saw a couple of guards stepping out from unseen shadows. Richie lifted his hand to have them ease up.

“You know these two, Mr. Gecko?” A heavily built man to Richie's right, deep southern accent, gave them a hostile look over.

“Yeah,” The sound of Richie's velvet voice sent ripples through Kate's spine. “We're familiar.” He answered with his eyes to his brother, a nod in polite recognition. Seth answered in kind whilst Kate furrowed her brows. “This here is Mr. Styles, an old acquaintance of mine.” Richie said with a relaxed smile to the gentlemen and they all seemed to ease back into their seats again, sipping on their liquor or taking pulls from their cigars. All except one, the one who had been inquiring in the first place.

“And the girl?” the fat man looked at her with greasy eyes. “She's a reunion gift?” he added and gave off a throaty chuckle as he exchanged looks witnessing of unpleasant thoughts with the other men, apparently not noticing Richie's eyes go dark.

“The girl's with me.” Seth said in a tone that left no doubts, putting his arm around her back, resting his hand on her hip. Kate saw Richie's eyes turn to his brother, they were only slightly less dark than a moment earlier, his face like stone.

Kate made a quick look around and to her satisfaction she didn't see Santanico anywhere. She was probably around somewhere though, just waiting for her cue to come out and be the primeval bitch she was. Kate couldn't hold back an unpleasant twitch at her lips.

As if someone was playing her an awful joke Santanico decided to make an appearance in that exact moment.

The queen culebra moved through the club towards them with an annoying amount of grace. As she saw Kate and Seth her otherwise smooth features were shadowed by a frown and she cast a nervous glance at Richie who got out of his seat as she approached. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and introduced her to his old friend Mr. Styles. She gave Seth a courteous smile as she sat down on the leather couch next to Richie.

Kate could have sworn Santanico gave her a smug look as she put one hand on Richie's leg, leaning in to his big frame, and all the hatred Kate felt towards the culebras could be pinpointed towards that woman in front of her. She automatically moved her hand behind her back, ready with her thumb to release the strap holding the blade in place.

Seth put his hand at the low of her back, trying to steady her. She noticed Richie scowl but Seth, apparently oblivious to his brother's silent objections, proceeded to lean close to her, his mouth by her ear. “Easy, princess. We don't want to draw the wrong kind of attention now, do we?”

Kate who's eyes never left Richie tilted her chin towards Seth, making his lips touch her cheek. She knew it was foolish, childish even, but the way Richie looked like he was turning into marble was strangely satisfying and she couldn't care less about wrong attention. As long as she got Richie's she was happy. She moved to stand in front of Seth, back towards him and wrapping his arms around her. _Like twin snakes_.

As if he had seen her thoughts, Richie's eyes twitched and his lips became thin lines. Santanico must have noticed as she reached up with blood red lips to her prince's cheek, whispering hidden words to him while moving her hand up his thigh, the whole scene bordering on salacious.

Kate looked away. Maybe Seth felt her chagrin and he settled his arms firmer around her, adjusting to fold her more comfortable to his chest. It felt soothing and warm and safe and for once she regretted taking the blade with her as it put a distance between them, although minor, that she could have done without. She leaned her head back towards him, head still turned to the side, and she felt his voice reverberate through his chest as he exchanged shallow pleasantries with the others.

They where offered a seat in a pair of leather armchairs opposite Richie and Santanico. The brothers proceeded to talk as if they really were nothing more than old business acquaintances and Kate found it increasingly frustrating. She was sure they were saying one thing but talking about another and she didn't like their secret language, talking about old 'business trips' and 'associates'. Neither did she like the other men around the table and the way they were leering at her. She wished that Seth would tell her that it was time to leave. He could leave Richie their address and they could meet up at the hotel instead. All the while she noticed Santanico eyeing her and it felt as if the culebra wanted to sink venomous fangs into her neck.

Kate's own eyes kept wandering to Richie, her mind starved of his visage, finding solace in finally seeing him again. But every time he met her gaze Santanico would do something to reclaim his attention, and as the snake queen finally pulled Richie's face towards her and locked him into a deep kiss Kate found she had had enough and excused herself to find the ladies room.

 

~~~

 

The restroom was as polished as the rest of the club. There was a black countertop holding two white marble washbasins with golden faucets and above it a huge gilded mirror. Opposite the mirror there were two spacious stalls and without really thinking she peeked to see if there were any windows. There weren't and she was a bit disappointed. Not that she would have jumped out one even if there had been, it's just that she had preferred to have the choice.

Even in here there was an expensive looking leather armchair, black and gold and sleek. She slumped down, adjusting as she felt the sheath being pressed up against her neck. She took off her heels, putting her feet up underneath her, thus giving her extra length for the blade and some relief for her soles.

She folded her arm under her head as she leaned on the high armrest. Her chest felt devastatingly empty. She had been moving towards this day, this moment, for so long that now, when she had it and it was nothing like she had expected, she didn't know what to do with it. It hadn't been the heartfelt reunion she had imagined all those times. There had been no hugs or kisses or even a peck on the cheek. There hadn't been a single touch, barely even a smile. There hadn't been her Richie, he had been _hers_.

The door opened and she sat up straight to see the object of her thoughts walk in. She put her hand behind her back again, not knowing if she should expect Santanico or any of the strangers by the table to be at his heels, and there was a sense of security in feeling the haft at her fingertips.

Richie closed and locked the door behind him. “Kate, you okay?” He looked genuinely worried as he stepped towards her, his voice low.

“Don't.” she said, putting her hand up in front of her, leaving the blade behind. “Just stay there.” She couldn't bare him coming any closer. It felt as if the sheer proximity would make her heart cave in.

Richie tilted his head slightly, his eyes pleading but he did as she wished. “Please, Kate, I haven't seen you in so long, please just let me touch you, just to make sure you're real.” His voice was soft, almost small and she would have felt sorry for him if she hadn't been in too much hurt herself. She shook her head, eyes uncharacteristically glacial.

“We've been looking for you ever since the Twister.” she said after a moment, her voice hollow. She didn't know what else to say but she had to say _something_.

“I know.” Richie lowered his head, almost as if he were ashamed to admit it. “I've felt you, sometimes so close that I've been sure that had I just turned around I would have seen your face.” He looked up at her and there was no trace of the thief, the killer. “But you have to understand that I couldn't stop, I couldn't let you catch up.”

He looked as if he was about to continue but Kate cut him off. “So this is it? You're with _them_ now?” She struggled to keep her voice even. “Seth and I walk out of here and we'll never see you again?” She focused on the anger she felt towards him for leaving her. That was a much easier feeling to deal with than the sorrow and pain of losing him.

Richie made a small grimace, avoiding her eyes as he spoke. “I'm not the one calling the shots, Nikki is.”

“ _Nikki_?” Kate more or less spat it out. “Well, isn't that just precious.” she sneered, top lip curled in distaste.

“Please believe me,” he continued. “what I'm doing I'm doing for you and Seth. I know it's hard to understand,” he closed his eyes, hand grazing his forehead as if trying his best to make his thoughts come in a straight line instead of all jumbled up. “but there are things happening, about to happen, that needs to happen and some that needs to be stopped.” He almost rambled.

Kate frowned. “You're not making any sense.”

He looked away, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, neither is my mind.” He sighed and turned to her again. _How could eyes be that blue?_ “When I saw you out there I thought I was having another vision. When I realized it was real it scared the hell out of me. I fear for your lives, don't you understand that?” There was a hint of agitation, frustration. “There are plenty of those among the culebras that are loyal to the Nine Lords and would do anything to take Nikki down, me with her, and they look for any weakness.” He took another step forward and crouched in front of her, but as he saw her shy back in the armchair he held his hands to himself and continued with a voice tinged with longing. “You and my brother are my only two. If they found out what you really meant to me they would use you to control me, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. You know that.” With that he reached out his hand and was just about to lay it to rest on her knee when she jerked back.

“Don't!” Her voice cracking, tears glazing her eyes as they were fixed on his hand held frozen in mid-air.

“Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you.” His eyes searched hers as he tried to reassure her.

She knew it to be true, he would never let anything bad happen to her, it wasn't what she was afraid of. “Last time I saw you, last time I touched you, you were alive.” It was barely more than a whisper. “Now you're not and I, I just can't...” She trailed off, not able to look at him and lowered her eyes, thus letting a tear escape down her cheek.

She could hear Richie let out a deep sigh and he once again ran his fingers through his hair. “You think I'm a monster.” It wasn't a question, he knew the answer, and his head hung low.

Kate couldn't speak. There was a lump of searing coal lodged in her throat and she tried her best to keep the tears from flooding. She hadn't seen this coming, she never would have predicted that she'd react to him in this way. She had known what he had turned into when they left searching for him, but now that he was within reach, _literally_ , she couldn't get herself to actually reach out to him.

She stifled a sob. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She gritted her teeth. If she couldn't get her fairytale ending, if this was the last she would see of him, at least she would get some of her pent up emotions out. She would be angry, scorned, scold him and make him feel just how bad he left her and his brother. But as she looked up and met those blues all she felt was weak.

There was a knock on the door and they could hear Seth on the other side. Richie got up and unlocked the door, letting his brother in.

Seth's eyes, as always, found Kate's instantly, and he hurried over to her as he saw the tears glistening.

“Hey, you okay, princess?” he knelt in front of her, putting one hand up to her cheek swiping away a tear with his thumb.

Kate leaned in to his touch and nodded, but it wasn't very convincing,

Seth looked over his shoulder, sending his brother a frown. For once Richie didn't retort in any way but instead just stood there, and for the first time in ever he looked like the baby brother he was. He looked lost and sad and it hurt Kate like hell seeing him like that. It seemed to have a similar effect on Seth as he gave his brother the same question he had given Kate.

“Are you okay?” Richie nodded, but it was with empty eyes, and Seth got up and pulled him in to a firm embrace. “Son of a bitch, bro.” Seth mumbled against his brother's shoulder. “What the hell have you gotten yourself into.” Richie folded his arms around Seth's waist and even though Seth had the narrower frame, Richie was the one looking small. He closed his eyes, burying his face in the nook of Seth's neck.

“I missed you, brother.” he murmured.

“Yeah, we missed you too.” Seth answered softly as he brushed with his hand over the back of Richie's head. He then broke loose from his brother to look back at Kate, checking if she was alright.

“She's afraid of me.” Richie said, his voice empty.

Kate had to look away as both Geckos turned their eyes to her.

“She's afraid of what I've become.” he continued. “She won't let me near her. I don't know, maybe she's afraid I'll feel dead to the touch, or something.”

Kate looked to the side and pressed her lips together, feeling the heat rise up her cheeks. She didn't like how he talked about her as if she wasn't there.

“Is that true?” Seth raised his brows as Kate turned her eyes to him. He was full of concern for her, like no one else she had ever known. Perhaps the only other one would be the now dead, _undead_ , man standing behind him, he too looking at her with worried eyes.

Kate felt suddenly ashamed and guilty. Seth, whose own brother it was that had been killed and turned into _that,_ had greeted him without hesitation. He had taken Richie into his arms as if nothing else mattered and here she was, not even being able to find the courage to reach out a hand.

She bit her bottom lip, turning down her eyes only to feel Seth's soft hand under her chin lifting her gaze back to him. “It's okay, princess. I promise you, it's gonna be okay.” his voice was soft, almost a whisper. He took her hand and pulled her up, leading her towards Richie. “He's still our Richie. He's still warm to the touch and hard on the eyes.” Richie gave off a low snort, shaking his head in vague amusement and Kate felt a tug to the corner of her mouth as Seth gave her a wink.

There was a brief whiff of anxiety running through her as Seth positioned himself behind her, placing her between him and his brother. He must have felt her tension and he circled one arm around her waist, resting his hand right beneath her belly button, his other hand took hers in a soft grip.

He waited until she had calmed a bit before he put his lips to her ear, his voice soothing. “It's okay, baby girl, you know we'd never hurt you.” Something in those words, in the way he said it, made her blood rush and her lips part in a quiet gasp as her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her, her free hand on top of Seth's at her waist. While he spoke he raised her hand towards Richie who held absolutely still. Maybe he was afraid he'd scare her, or maybe he was scared of her and her reaction to him.

Kate held her breath and it felt as if minutes passed before Seth finally put her hand to Richie's cheek. It was as if it released something in the taller man who closed his eyes, turning his face to her palm, savouring the caress.

He sure felt like Richie. He was warm and soft and for a brief moment it felt as if she could forget what she had seen in the Twister and in her nightmares, to only see this man for what he was right now. And right now he was perfect.

A small whimper escaped her parted lips and Richie opened his eyes. “Katie.” he exhaled before securing her in his strong arms as Seth stepped back. She let herself succumb to the yearning for his touch, his scent, and she threw her arms around his neck as she was lifted off the ground when Richie pulled her in tighter, straightening up. “I'm so sorry, Katie.” he murmured, his face veiled by her hair. “Can you please forgive me?”

Kate nodded against his neck. She didn't really know what she agreed to forgive. Him leaving? Him dying? Him being part of kidnapping her family ending in their death? Maybe all of the above, and maybe she wasn't really ready to forgive him for all of that, but had he told her he wanted to drink her blood she would have offered him her neck just to be able to stay in his arms a little longer.

“Sooo...” Seth drawled behind her and Richie eased her back down to the floor. “Mr. _Styles_?” Seth scrunched his eyes at his brother who merely shrugged.

“Yeah, well you were once, weren't you?” Richie stated with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Seth put up a hand. “ _she_ was Mrs. _Gecko_. There's a distinct difference.”

“I couldn't call you Mr. Gecko, now could I?” Richie still had his arms around Kate, brushing absentmindedly with his lips over the top of her head as he spoke. She had her arms around his waist, leaning her head to his chest, looking at Seth over her shoulder.

“Wait. You're married?!” She jerked up when the realization hit her. _Oh, my fucking g..aah! What have I done!_ No matter how twisted her life had become there were still some principles she held on to. Not having her tongue in the mouth of another woman's man was definitely one of them.

“Was. Briefly.” He said to her, deadpan. “And it's not something that needs to be spoken of ever again. _Ever._ ” He aimed at his brother through gritted teeth.

Richie didn't pay any attention to his brother's request and followed up. “Tsk, tsk,” he clicked his tongue in mocked disapproval and turned to Kate with amusement in his eyes. “Now what would your church say about such behaviour, not taking the holy matrimony seriously?”

Kate looked at him. Her lips didn't say a word but her eyes told the story of 'are you fucking kidding me? That's probably the _least_ of the sins in this room.'

Richie seemed to get the point as he chuckled softly and pulled her back to him, his lips back on top of her head nuzzling and kissing. He didn't seem to be ready to let go of her quite yet and Kate didn't mind at all and she huffed a smile, shaking her head softly while rolling her eyes.

As she was about to lose herself in Richie's scent Seth reminded her of the world on the other side of the door.

“Hey, don't you need to get back out there?” Seth said with a nod towards the door. “I mean, I'm happy to have you with us bro, but I'm guessing Santanico and the overfed snake skins will be missing you soon. Wouldn't want them come looking for you to find you being cozy in the bathroom with your old acquaintance and his girl.” The last part was delivered with a smugness to the corner of Seth's lips and Kate felt a blush creep up her face.

Richie scoffed with a sly smile. “Dream on, brother.” he mumbled and Kate felt his hold on her fasten as he pulled her in closer, like a constrictor securing it's prey.

She wouldn't deny that she was more than happy to be back in Richie's arms but he _had_ left them chasing him for two months and she had really detested the show of intimacy between him and Santanico so she couldn't just let him think he could claim her as simple as that. No, better give him a taste of his own medicine, even if it wasn't he who had dished it out.

She pulled back from him, giving him a cocked eyebrow. “Now, I don't know which brother it is who should be dreaming.” she drawled, innuendos flying. “Besides, maybe I'd better stay close to big brother Gecko. Wouldn't want your precious _Nikki_ to catch my scent on you. Who knows what she'd do if she gets jealous, and I'd _hate_ to mess up my new dress with her guts.” She pursed her lips, a crooked smile showing through.

“Oh, really now?” he scoffed and tilted his head, notably amused by her show of audacity. “What happened to that sweet little girl from Bethel?”

“Yeah, well you left me alone with _him_ for two months.” she motioned to Seth behind her. “A lot can happen during that time.” She shot Richie an insinuating look as she backed up towards Seth.

Richie's eyes narrowed and he shot his brother a sharp look with just a hint of yellow.

Seth put his hands up in front of him, trying to defuse his baby brother. “Nothing happened, Richie.”

“Well now, Seth,” Kate said. “I wouldn't call it nothing.” she practically purred as she pulled his arms around her waist, snuggling into his embrace, all the while keeping her eyes on Richie with a badly hidden smirk on her lips.

“Are you _trying_ to get me killed?” Seth hissed by her ear. His breath tickling her neck mixed with the adrenaline from playing with fire and made her give off a soft giggle.

“Oh, I think she's trying _something_ alright.” Richie had turned his eyes to her now, blue granite accompanied by a shadow of a grin at his lips. “And I think she's being absolutely _despicable_.”

Kate felt her cheeks rush with heat beneath his piercing gaze, and she remembered his bad habit of looking into her mind. It might be best to change the subject. No matter how much she enjoyed seeing Richie jealous right now, she really didn't want him to find out what had happened between her and Seth at the hotel room earlier.

“Soooo,” she stepped out of Seth's arms and walked over to the black countertop. She pulled the machete out of it's sheath and put it down next to the marble sink, relieving some of the weight from her shoulders. “what have you and Satan.. oh, sorry,” she shot him a catty grin through the mirror, “ _Santanico_ been up to?”

Richie scoffed and shook his head at her “Nikki and I've been working on taking down the Nine Lords of the Underworld. You know. Nothing much.” he shrugged one shoulder and cocked his head in an overly laid back manner.

Now it was Kate's time to scoff at him and she turned around, edging up to sit on the counter top, bare feet swinging to and fro. She met Seth's eyes and he was smiling, and she felt a ball of warmth expand out from her chest. She hadn't seen that smile in a while. Sure, she had seen him smile, but there hadn't been that particular one. That deep, true one that could be seen all the way up to the creases around his eyes. She knew it to be one part him being close to his brother again, his other half, and one part seeing her smile the same as he. True and deep for the first time in a long while.

“She knows you're here with us, doesn't she?” Kate looked at Richie, breaking the fuzzy feeling that was spreading through the room as she spoke low and matter-of-factly. She tilted her head to the side and her feet came to a standstill.

Richie gave her a long look before turning down his gaze, nodding. “Yeah. She knows.” he answered with a sigh. “She agreed to stay out there, talking to the money, if I agreed to let her in here.” he put his finger to his temple as he looked back up at Kate, remorse in his eyes.

Kate pursed her lips, eyes down. Santanico had probably seen everything – Kate's guilty fear and the tears staining her cheeks. The rush of heat when she was standing between the brothers. Her threat to run her blade through the queen serpent's body... Yeah, that last one she gladly shared, it was all of the other stuff that she had preferred to keep between her and the Geckos.

“But you're right, brother.” Richie interrupted her train of thoughts. “I guess it's time for me to get back out there. We all have our part to play and if I don't play mine right I'll risk more than my own skin.”

He walked over to Kate, gripping just above her knees and parting her legs to get closer. She gasped at his handling of her, but she didn't protest. He put one hand up to her neck and leaned in, his lips a mere inch from hers and she felt his breath like it was the Creator's, blowing life through her body. “Now this might piss her off.” he murmured before he pulled her in to a kiss that made her clench her thighs around his hips and put her hands up to his neck.

Somewhere in the back of her head there were sparks flying, signalling that Seth was there, watching them and she felt her skin flush all the way from her naked toes up her thighs, continuing past her chest and finally settling at the back of her neck, right underneath Richie's hand, and she was sure he must have felt her temperature rise with multiple degrees.

He parted from her lips and she could almost feel him sending tendrils of his mind through her as his eyes examined her closely. She bit her lower lip, not daring to look away, not daring to breathe.

He stepped back from her, with tender hands closing her legs as he left the space they had held for him. His eyes searched his brother's. Seth met his scrutinizing stare with cool and for a moment Kate could have sworn those two communicated telepathically. As they broke off there was a furrow on the younger brother's face as he turned to the door.

“Will we see you again?” It was hesitant, almost a plea, as Kate glimpsed at Richie from under her lashes. He looked at her, face solemn at first then a smile from the corner of his mouth and an eyebrow cocked.

“You really think I'll leave you alone for another two months with that one?” he motioned at his brother with a cocky flick of his head. Seth scoffed but there was a heaviness to it that was easily picked up on. Kate knew that neither of them believed it to be certain. It was as Richie had admitted earlier, it wasn't his call to make. He answered to someone else now.  
  
Richie gave her one last blazing blue before he opened the door and then he was gone.

Kate felt it as if he had taken all the air with him, leaving her in a vacuum that threatened to render her void. Her eyes were fixed on the dark wood of the closed door, but she didn't see it. Her mind had wandered past it and beyond. It had trailed behind Richie like a neglected dog desperately and devotedly trying to stay by it's master's side.

She startled when there was a voice close by. “Kate?” Seth was standing next to her, searching those green mirrors, trying to find her in there somewhere. “Hey, princess, are you with me?” She felt his warm, steady hand caressing her jawline, pulling her mind back from it's rambling state, back to his care.

She inhaled, defying the vacuum and filling herself with Seth's presence as she focused on his deep brown. “I'm with you.”

He edged closer and she folded her legs around him, giving him the vacant space his brother had held not minutes before. From somewhere in the depths of her mind, from where only the most steadfast of her virtues could be heard nowadays, there came a protest. _No! They are not for you!You can't do this! You can't have them both! You can't love them both! You can't_ _ **love**_ _them!_

Kate closed her eyes, ignoring the shrill voice, as she leaned forward into Seth's embrace. Those arms had become the mold in which her calm, her safe, her _home_ was shaped and fixed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his knees, and laid her head to rest on his shoulder.

“We'll see him again.” he spoke softly as he caressed her hair with his hand, his lips brushing at her jaw beneath her ear. She knew the words didn't mean as much as his tone. He was soothing her, not making any promises. “Maybe this time he'll be the one to come looking for us. Would be nice for a change.” he added with a smile she never saw but only felt below her temple.

“Yeah, maybe.” she sighed.  


~~~

 

Richie and the others had already left when Kate and Seth got back out to the front lounge. Kate hadn't expected anything else and with Seth at her side she proceeded out through the doors. As they got out into the reddening sunlight she instinctively tilted her head up towards the lingering rays. There hadn't been any acute threats inside the club but as always when she had been in the presence of multiple culebras she had a chill down her spine that could only be swept away by sunlight or a long, hot shower.

They got in the car and drove back to the hotel. The entire drive was kept in silence and Kate had her forehead leaning against the window of the passenger seat. They stopped by a hamburger shack to get something to eat. The conversation was held brief and shallow. Back in the car they passed a liquor store and Seth ran in to buy a bottle of tequila. Kate didn't question it. She might even need it herself.

They arrived at the hotel with the bottle already opened. As they walked out of the elevator on the eleventh floor Kate felt a tingling at the back of her neck that made her stop in her tracks for a couple of seconds. It was probably nothing but the tequila, and she picked up the pace as she followed behind Seth to their room.

He put his arm out in front of her when she caught up with him outside their door. She could see the door was ajar and she drew back her hand to release the blade at the same time Seth pulled out the revolver he had kept hidden underneath his vest.

He moved her back behind him with his outstretched arm before pushing the door open with the nuzzle of the gun.

The curtains were drawn and kept the faltering rays of sun out, coating the rooms in a purple grey gloom. Seth walked with lithe steps through the door, gun drawn in front of him. There was a sudden movement next to him and the gun clattered to the floor. Kate reacted swiftly and the blade was just about to slash through the dark figure next to Seth when it called out her name.

“Kate!” Richie's eyes flashed yellow in the dimly lit room and with the tip of her blade just about to pierce the dark blue suit she managed to override her survival reflex and froze.

“Richie! What the _hell_!” Seth exclaimed, rubbing his wrist where Richie had struck the gun out of his hand. “What the fuck are you doing here?! We could have _killed_ you!” he scolded while picking the gun off the floor and put it on the small table by the mirror.

“Well, _I_ could have.” Kate corrected, and with raised eyebrows she added “You see?” facing Seth, gesturing with one hand to his brother. “My blade saving your sorry ass _again_!” and she put the blade back in it's sheath.

Seth grumbled something under his breath as he went to the door to fetch the tequila he had left in the hallway.

“What's up with the machete anyway?” Richie, leaning on the doorpost to the adjacent room, had turned to Kate. “You Danny Trejo or something?” He had an amused glint in his eyes, obviously not taking the threat she had posed seriously when the blade no longer was pointing at his heart.

“Ungh.. Don't.” Seth grumbled as he passed his brother, rubbing one hand over his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he slumped down in the small sofa in the other room.

“What?” Richie turned to his brother only to feel cold steel at the back of his neck as soon as his eyes had left Kate.

“Do. _Not_. Diss. The Blade.” Kate hissed from behind him.

“That.” Seth gestured at Kate who eased up on her stance, sheathing the blade and with nimble fingers unbuckled the straps. “I'm just waiting for her to name that thing.” He took a swig from the bottle and kicked off his shoes.

Kate shot Seth a scowl and tossed the jacket and sheath at him. Then she too removed her shoes, steadying herself with one hand to the wall, making Richie that much taller, towering in front of her. She glanced up at him and her brain hadn't quite grasped that he was here. In their hotel room. No Santanico. No creepy culebras. Only Richie, Seth and her. She felt her heart start rushing but she bit the inside of her cheek to try to stop her emotions from getting ahead of things.

She barely dared to voice the question. “Are you back with us?” Her round eyes big, lips parted in anticipation of the answer.

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His touch airy, almost teasing. “Not quite.” he made a small frown, awaiting her response. When she didn't say or do anything he continued “It's more of a shore leave.”

Kate furrowed her brows. “Is she still there?” She hinted at his forehead, her eyes narrow.

“No,” he shook his head gently. “I demanded some alone time.”

Kate closed in on him, the look in her eyes apparently making him cautious as he backed up an inch or two. “Let her in,” she requested, her hands on his chest, feeling the lines of his muscles through the soft fabric. “There's something I need to tell her.”

Richie lifted his head back slightly, brows troubled as he looked at her down his nose. Kate gave him a tender smile, one hand still at his chest and the other raised to caress his tensed jaw. “Trust me?” she whispered.

He tilted his face down towards her, his forehead just above hers. “Always.” he answered then he straightened up and closed his eyes for a heartbeat. When he looked at her again she raised a brow in question and he answered with a single, minuscule nod. Connection was established.

“Are you sure 'bout what you're doing now, princess?” Seth had leaned forward on the couch, elbows on knees with lazy fingers round the neck of the bottle. Kate peeked over at him, past Richie's shoulder. She saw that he knew what she was thinking. _He knew her._ He gave her a warning look. “One shouldn't rattle the snake basket.”

She huffed a smile at his words. Sometimes he could sound so darn silly. “I'm sure.”

She turned her attention back to Richie. She took his hands and placed them around her back, placing her own behind his neck as she reached up to kiss him.

She heard him inhale sharp through his nose from the sensation. And at first he was almost irritatingly cautious. In trying to encourage him further she pressed her body to his, tickling with her tongue at his lips. It didn't take much to make him overcome his initial restraints and the kiss soon evolved into tongues and teeth and sucking on lips. He grabbed beneath her ass and lifted her up into his arms. She locked her legs around his waist and tilted her head back as Richie licked and nipped along her jawline down her throat, squeezing her ass under the dress making her hiss and lick her lips.

She heard a low growl from the sofa and met Seth's eyes as he watched with held back emotions. His knuckles where white around the bottle and his nostrils flared, his stare almost hostile. She felt her face redden and bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes to him. She had to pretend big brother Gecko wasn't there as to not lose her resolve. She couldn't start flashing with images of the hands and lips that had been on her pre nightclub. She had a message to get out there.

She offered her lips back to Richie, trying her best to filter out the presence of his brother. Eventually, when it felt as if her head had lost all of it's blood to other parts of her body and her lips were throbbing from Richie's nips and sucks, she pulled back from him, and he placed her gently down onto the floor. She looked up at him, into those icy crystals, trying to focus from under heavy lids. She pursed her lips in a challenging smirk and tilted her head slightly, looking past Richie to the receiver at the other end. She didn't need to voice it, she knew the message would find it's mark nonetheless.

'Come at me, bitch. I'll be waiting.'

Then she reached up for another kiss, this time brief, but promising, before she walked over to the Gecko on the sofa. She gave him a shy, almost apologetic glance as she sat down next to him. He met her eyes, a soft smile grazing his lips and he gave a barely noticeable nod. He hadn't been happy with the display between her and his brother, but he would accept it. He didn't have much choice, did he?

She leaned her back on the armrest, nudging her tired feet in underneath Seth's thigh as she stretched out her hand for the bottle. Seth handed her the liquor as Richie sat down on the other side of him, motioning to her to pass him her feet. She stretched out her legs over Seth's lap, laying her feet to rest in Richie's broad, warm hands. Between them Seth had placed his now vacant hands on her legs, brushing softly up and down the length of them, stopping to give a small squeeze or rub now and then.

“I thought you didn't want to risk ruining your dress?” Richie's hands summoned physical memories from the depths of her body.

She shrugged as she took another burning sip from the bottle. “I hate sequins.”

She looked up from her leaned back pose as she felt a rumble from Seth and she saw the man's face almost split in two by a big smile. A deep, rolling laugh emerged from his belly and she couldn't help but chime in. The confused look on Richie's face only spurred them on and a moment later Kate felt tears running down her face, conjured by the uncontrollable laughter.

“Really, brother?” Richie gave off a snort in feigned dislike, brows raised all the way up. “Is this what has become of you?”

“What can I say, you left me alone with _her_ for two months.” Seth grinned and squeezed Kate's thigh in a way that made her jolt.

“Hey! It tickles!” She laughed and punched him on the shoulder, instantly regretting it as her knuckles apparently were more fragile than just about anything on his well kept body.

Seth chuckled at her as she nursed her hand to her lips.

Another punch in the other shoulder, one that made Seth cringe, was dealt from his brother.

“Be nice.” Richie warned with flashing eyes at Seth. He was used to his brother's care though and merely shrugged.

“She started it!” he retorted, making Kate snicker. He sounded like a five year old.

Seth turned to her and the way he looked at her made her swallow down on the laughter, suddenly all too conscious of his hands on her bare legs. She felt a blush creep up from underneath her skin, brought forth by the brothers, their hands, their scent, and probably also by those last gulps of tequila.

“Here you go, princess.” he said and motioned with his head over his shoulder towards Richie. “I told you I'd get him before your birthday.”

“Yeah, about that...” she drawled. “I've been thinking, and I think I want a car instead.”

It was answered by a loud outburst and another hard squeeze, this time both thighs and she yelled from laughter as she rolled off the sofa. Lying on the carpeted floor, catching her breath, she looked up at the brothers in the dusk of the windows' filtered light.

Maybe they weren't for her, or she for them. Maybe she couldn't, _shouldn't_ , have them both or even one. Maybe it wasn't true, maybe it wasn't lasting and maybe some day they wouldn't be together. But right now they were and right now, as she watched the brothers banter and bicker to and fro on the sofa, casting caring eyes at her between the words and sips of tequila, right now she loved them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh please kill me. I think my brain sort of turned to mush with this one. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, it's hella fun to write this, it's just straining to the point of going mental sometimes. Especially when I've got a brain that starts going on about things that can't possibly show up until earliest part 6. But hey, why not turn my mind into a bottle neck of creativity! Ram it all down at once and then watch as it gets stuck! Yeah, thank you scumbag brain.
> 
> Now, as always, I really do hope that you'll like it. Hope that the wait will prove to have been worth it and see you in the comments!
> 
> Love!


End file.
